


Friends or Foes

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Forgive me if I'm suck, M/M, This is the first time I write for WINVELVET, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Jinwoo's world turn upside down since Seungyoon setting up a dating profile for him. Is the girl he found there his "Special One" or his worst enemy?College AU.





	1. Life and Chance

**_"In the end, we just regret the chances we didn't take"_ **

****

_"Listen Jinwoo hyung. I just did something brilliant to get rid all of your problem"_ , Seungyoon said while turning his head towards the older boy.

Jinwoo startled by the sudden statement of his roommate. Just some minutes ago, Seungyoon's eyes was fixed on the screen of his laptop while Jinwoo was watching the latest romance drama.

_"What do you mean Seungyoon? I don't think I have problem that I want to get rid of. There's no difficult things happened in my life lately. Everything is bussiness as usual"._

_"That's the problem!"_ Seungyoon pointed out at Jinwoo. Then he fanned out his hand for a dramatic effect, said _"Nothing. Happened. In your life"._

Jinwoo let out a sigh. _"So, what did you just do?"_

With a goofy grin, Seungyoon confidently spout out, _"I just tried to get you a girlfriend by setting up your profile in a dating website"_.

 _"You did....what?"_ Jinwoo almost laugh at the nonsense that Seungyoon spewed out, if only not because the sincere look Seungyoon has when he said it.

_"Me? A girlfriend? Why would you think having a girlfriend will solve my problem? I'm a happy individual"._

" _Sure_. _You could've fooled anyone with all those moping around whenever you watch a couple in our campus",_ Seungyoon said while continue to type on his laptop.

_"By the way, dating website are for lonely people that is busy with their lives or shy people that had a hard time to interact with other people. Definitely not for me."_

_"Jinwoo hyung, I mean no offense in setting up this profile for you. I know Jinwoo hyung's visual is second to none in our college and there's so many girls chasing around you so you probably don't need this. I just think we can spice up your life! Jinwoo hyung doesn't like to go to party, right? So it's not frequent that you meet someone new.  Who knew if you can meet someone interesting in this? If you don't like it, we can just delete it"._

Jinwoo move his hand to rest at the back on his head. " _I always dream a romantic meeting with a special someone. You know, like those that happened in romance drama. The occurance where your meeting with her seems like fate. I never dream to find my special someone in a dating site."_

There's enough girls paying special attention to Jinwoo. But somehow he often feel that those girls only attracted to his looks. When they start having actual conversation with him, those girls act like he was boring.

 _Maybe I am indeed a boring guy_.

Jinwoo heaved himself up from the couch and walking closer to Seungyoon. _"Well, what's done is done. Let's take a look at my profile that you just make"_.

_"The point of dating websites are to look for someone that match your preference. So I have written your interest, likes and dislikes. I haven't set your profile pic though. I thought I need your permission first so I haven't upload anything although I have so many pictures of you."_

_"Keep it that way Seungyoon. There's no need for profile pic"._

_"Well, with a face like that you will attract too many weird people & maybe the message box will explode"._

Jinwoo read all things that Seungyoon fill in his profile. All of them are accurate. As expected from his roommate for almost 3 years. There's 4 people living in their apartment of 2 rooms. Jinwoo & Seungyoon share a room while Mino and Seunghoon share the other one. All of them are so close they knew each other so well.

After approval from Jinwoo, Seungyoon posted the profile and get the dating website to find Jinwoo's match.

_"We just need to wait. The website will calculate your result to match you up. Let's hope it works."_

After a while, there's a flashing icon on the screen.

_"Uh oh. You got a match!"_

Seungyoon clicked the profile that dating website suggest.

_"Hmm.... Her name is Irene"._

With a throbbing heart full of anticipation, Jinwoo read her profile. She also doesn't put a profile picture.

 _Maybe she's a shy girl?_ _She is the same age with me_.

Her height is 161 cm. Her weight is 44 kg. _Wait, that's so slim!_ Jinwoo can't help to wonder that if this girl doesn't lie, she might have a body like those idols on TV.

 _"She says she loves modern dance and acting! Wow, Jinwoo hyung! She's similar with you"_ , Seungyoon read while bounce giddily. Jinwoo blushed and get even more excited.

_She also loves games!_

_Well, this is getting interesting._

The more Jinwoo read her profile, the more he thought he will have many things to talk about with her. They have many things in common.

 _"She likes everything that smell nice, and cleaning, and....... wait, she loves washing and ironing clothes? That's a little bit weird"_ , Seungyoon wear a confused looks with perched brow. _"I mean, who love to do things like that in this day and age?"_

" _She sounds just like the dilligent type of girl. Nothing weird_ " Jinwoo smile at Seungyoon.

_"Well, if Jinwoo hyung said so."_

They continue to read.

 _"Ow ow... I think I have found something. She doesn't like chicken! It's her less favorite food"_.

Jinwoo raised one of his brow, as his favorite food is chicken wings. Chicken is tasty. Chicken is life. Well, everyone just has different taste after all.

From what she put in her profile, it seems her type is a perfectly good guy.

 _She likes someone who kind and gentle._ _Check._ Everybody think Jinwoo is a nice guy. Well, everyone who haven't seen his dark-Jinwoo persona. Jinwoo's smiling. _I'm 99,99% a cinnamon roll. The other 0,01% can kill though._

 _She doesn't like someone who smell bad. She love a clean man. Check._ Jinwoo take a bath twice a day and has a tidy room.

 _She doesn't like someone who smoke? Check._ Jinwoo doesn't smoke.

_She doesn't like someone who drink excessively. Uh oh._

She grow up in Daegu and move to Seoul after finished high school. She write that she's a student in an art college, same like Jinwoo.

_Huh, maybe we attend the same college?_

The thought send chill to Jinwoo's spine. He doesn't want people to catch him lurking around in a dating websites. He's going to be so embarrassed if his colleague find out about this.

_Should I change the name in my profile?_

_"Jinwoo hyung, what do you think? Wanna say hello to her? Send message?"_

_"She's an Aries"._

_"So?"_

_"I'm a Libra"_

Silence.

"So?"

" _We are on the opposite site of each other zodiac. Our relationship will be a rocky one. We might become the best of friend or worst of enemy"._

_"Relationship? What relationship? You haven't even talk to her yet."_

This is what Seungyoon hate from Jinwoo. Somehow, it seems like Jinwoo reluctant to take opportunity, particularly in term of romantic relationship. On the outside, Jinwoo seems like a nice and friendly guy. However, for unknown reason he never opens his heart to anyone. With his looks, no one will suspect Jinwoo never even had a girlfriend. Seungyoon always wonder whether someone ever hurt Jinwoo so bad in the past, he end up not trusting anyone with his heart. But Jinwoo never talk about this topic. Not even to Seungyoon.

Seungyoon let out a year's worth of sigh. _Well, I know exactly what it feels like to be betrayed. So I can understand it a little._

" _Don't believe shit things like that hyung_. _Our romance life isn't controlled by horoscope. It's up to us whether the seeds grow up and blossom into beautiful flower or become withered away._ "

Jinwoo looks into Seungyoon's eyes. His lips smile reassuringly. Seungyoon's beautiful lips that's worth to be Korea national treasure.

_"I will message her."_

Jinwoo try to type something on the website, but nothing comes right. He bites his lips thinking something to say.

 _"What I should say?"_ Jinwoo's deer eyes pledge Seungyoon to help him.

_I'm never good with words. I'm not eloquent like Seungyoon, Seunghoon or Mino._

_"Just ask her what's up"._

* * *

_Hello, I'm Jinwoo_

_The website suggest me your profile and I think we have a lot things in common :D_

_I hope you won't mind to chat with me :)_

* * *

 

 _"How about this?"_ Jinwoo showed what he just type to Seungyoon.

_"It's alright"._

Jinwoo's heart is threatening to burst forth from his ribcage. He try to calm his heart down by taking a deep breathe.

After read the message again, Jinwoo clicked send.


	2. For Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo and Irene start to text each other. Naturally, Mino is curious.

Today is Saturday. As usual, Seunghoon is doing his Saturday morning ritual -watching "Turning Mecard", a popular animation series in Korea- in the living room. In his left side, sit his partner in crime, Mino. As soon as the opening theme of the series is played, the duo quickly set into their position. Seungyoon laugh at them when the duo are recreating highlight of opening scene while singing the theme song.

You can always count on Seunghoon and Mino to make embarrassing scene.  They have gone together to Kawagoe to dance with grannies, went to Universal Studio Japan to cosplay as dinosaur and did magic battle in the Ferris Wheel. Their antique earned them the famous nickname "The Dumb and Dumber". Whenever they present, Seungyoon and Jinwoo can't help to also laugh at whatever they did. But not today. The person on the right side of Seunghoon unusually isn't laughing although he is the easiest person to laugh among the 4 boys.

Jinwoo's eyes are fixated on the TV screen but what he watches barely registered in his mind.

_"Jinwoo hyung"._

A voice beside him rung out but his mind is still blank.

_"Jinwoo hyung!! Hello?"_

Jinwoo jolted at the call.

_"Jinwoo hyung? What were you thinking?"_

He slowly turns his head to the source of the voice. Jinwoo blinked dumbly at Seunghoon.

 _"He was asking whether you want to eat ramen too or not. Seunghoon hyung said he want to cook ramen. So, do you?"_ Mino grinned at Jinwoo with his usual silly-but-oh-so-adorable look.

_"Oh. Thank you. I'm not hungry yet."_

_"What's got you so distracted?"_ Seunghoon asked Jinwoo with a hint of curiosity.

 _"Probably thinking why the girl hasn't replied him yet",_ Seungyoon give a mischievous smile.

Mino give Jinwoo a confused look. Seunghoon looked at Seungyoon with disbelieve, flailing his arms as he turned his gaze at Jinwoo. _"A girl? You mean, like a girlfriend? Why didn't anyone tell me?"_

Jinwoo sighed, _"Seungyoon, don't state something that can make people misunderstand. I was worried about the result of the audition. It doesn't have anything to do with whatever nonsense you just said"._

Seungyoon chuckled at his remarks.

_"Well, I have set up a dating profile for Jinwoo hyung and he got a match, but she hasn't replied until now. Jinwoo hyung hasn't get other messages at all too. Maybe you should really consider adding a profile pic, Jinwoo hyung."_

_"Forget it"._

Seunghoon scoffed at what he just heard _. "No way! Why would you send Jinwoo hyung to that risky place! What if there's serial killer lurking in that website? Seungyoon, you know how gullible Jinwoo hyung is!"_

 _"Seunghoon, I'm not a baby. Don't worry about this",_ Jinwoo said. _"I will update you on this matter. Well, that's if there's update on the situation though. There's nothing happened since I made that profile"_

 _"Eh, now I'm really curious. Show me! Show me! I want to see your profile",_ Mino barraged Jinwoo with his ugly aegyo.

 _"It's nothing, really",_ Jinwoo gave Mino a faint smile.

After a slight provocation from the dumb & dumber duo, Jinwoo finally give up. He login into his account and show his profile to Seunghoon and Mino.

Jinwoo won't admit that he frequently checking his account for the past week since he had his profile, secretly hoping someone will message him. He thought it's weird how he didn't actively seeking a mate but at the same time it hurts his pride when no one give him attention. Only a few people clicked his profile and so far, none interested to contact him.

_Did my profile was too bland? Am I that uninteresting?_

When he deep in his thought, there's a flashing mail icon on his phone screen.

_I got a message!_

Seungyoon, Seunghoon & Mino notice the change in Jinwoo's expression, they look at each other then resume their activities -watching Turning Mecard- again. Jinwoo raise himself up from the sofa and go to his room.

* * *

 

**_Irene:_ **

_Hello, I'm Irene._

_Sorry I just reply your message now because I rarely login to my account._

_I read your profile too and indeed, we have a lot thing in common. You said that you're a college student?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Yes. I'm a college student. Irene is a college student too, right?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Ah yes. My graduation is around the corner though, so in 6  months I won't be a college student anymore ^^._

_If I'm not wrong, in your profile you wrote that you attend an Art College?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I_ _took a major in acting and minoring in musical theatre. What about you?_

**_Irene:_ **

_I_ _took a major in performing arts and minoring in dance. You have mentioned you love dancing too._

 **_Jinwoo_ ** _:_

_Indeed. Dancing is more like a hobby to me. Although it's sometime also my part time job._

**_Irene:_ **

_Your part time job is related with dancing? I would love to hear more about it._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Well, I used to be with Sydooney Dance Studio and sometimes I work as back up dancer._

_I rarely do it now but in the past, I've been a back up dancer for Bigbang, 2NE1 and GD's live concert_

* * *

 

Jinwoo blushed as he type the message. _Will she think that I'm bragging?_

* * *

 

**Irene:**

_Wow! You must be a good dancer to be able to perform alongside those famous names!_

_I've performed several times too on stage for some contemporary dance performance. It's fun._

**Jinwoo:**

_I_ _t's not that I'm good._

_I'm bad in remembering a dance routine so I have to work hard for it, but I guess I have been dancing for a long time so my movement is decent._

_I_ _love being on stage!_

* * *

 

As the conversation progress more and more, Jinwoo's smile on his face is getting wider and wider. He's happy to talk with someone about acting and dancing.

* * *

 

_**Jinwoo:** _

_What do you do in your free time?_

_**Irene:** _

_As of now, I don't really have that much free time since I'm busy with auditions and my blog._

_I was working part-time in a laundry service but the owner decided to move to other city._

_So I just start working part-time in a Pizza restaurant._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_Laundry service..._

_No wonder you said you love washing and ironing clothes._

_What a coincidence._

_It seems we really have many things in common._

_I'm also a part-time worker in a Pizza restaurant._

_What Pizza restaurant is lucky enough to have you as their employee?_

_**Irene:** _

_Domino's Pizza :)_

_**Jinwoo:** _

_I work in Pizza Etang._

_**Irene:** _

_Eh... Pizza Etang is the rival of my Pizza restaurant._

_My manager often frets how Pizza Etang that not that far from our restaurant is snatching away our costumer._

_Don't tell me you work in that Pizza Etang branch._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_A ha ha. I work in Pizza Etang Itaewon._

_And you?_

_**Irene:** _

_No way!_

_It's our rival Pizza restaurant!_

_I work in Domino's Pizza Itaewon!_

_How's work there?_

* * *

At first, Jinwoo is the Pizza delivery boy but then he transferred as Customer Service Representative. It's because there's so many girls order Pizza just to have him deliver it to their place, even though they live faraway outside Jinwoo's delivery area. Unfortunately, Jinwoo is bad with direction to place he's not familiar with. So he frequently get lost when he did the delivery.

He gets even more famous with customers now when he works as the CSR, Jinwoo get reputation for getting many orders from girls who want to see him. He is flattered with all the attention but sometimes it's tiring because his shifts are the most crowded.

_There's no way I can tell this story to Irene._

* * *

 

_**Jinwoo:** _

_It's busy and tiring but the salary is not bad. How about you?_

_**Irene:** _

_It's hard._

_Before you asked why it's hard, the answer is because I have this so-called "Resting bitch face"._

_When I don't smile, people say I look intimidating and a little bit scary._

_So my manager always nags me to consistently smile._

_The other coworkers often slacking in their job and only pretend to be busy if the manager came._

_The only one who keeps me sane is my bestfriend, Seulgi._

_She's the one who recommend me to work with her there._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_It sounds like a bother._

_Do people often misunderstand you because of that?_

_**Irene:** _

_Some people might think I'm unfriendly or haughty before they even know more about me._

_I don't really care about what they thought, but unfortunately there's many cases when you need to mind what people think about you because it might affect your life._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_True. Particularly since I dream to be an actor, what people think about me might affect my career._

_**Irene:** _

_Btw, why do you want to be an actor? Is that your childhood dream?_

_**Jinwoo:** _

_I love to watch drama and always admired those actors on TV._

_T_ _hey can express a wide range of emotions and breathe life to a character that incites people's emotion._

_By being an actor, you can live various lives that aren't your own life._

_T_ _hen I thought to myself, how great it would feel if I could also be like that._

_**Irene:** _

_I also have keen interest in acting because I want to explore myself._

_I have a similar reason with dancing._

_Don't you feel that as an artist sometimes we're emotionally imbalance?_

_Art is the medium in which we pour that imbalance to feel stable again._

_In this emotionally repressed society, we habitually stuff down our uncomfortable emotions._

_We force all negative feelings into deep corner of our mind until life feels heavy._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I think there's many people unconsciously suppress their negative felling._

_We push those emotions into the darkness parts of ourselves._

_**Irene:** _

_Everyone has baggage and sometimes we need to unpack._

_Acting and dancing helps me to unpack that baggage._

_It's like peering into the dark corners of my mind in which I hidden all those emotions and unlock the door._

_Whenever I'm dancing I feel free to express myself and I feel alive._

_How about you?_

_**Jinwoo:** _

_I feel the same way._

_That's why I choose this road._

_At first, my parents opposed my dream to be an actor._

_According to them, it's a risky jobs with a lot uncertainty._

_Since I don't want to disappoint my family, initially I obey them and choose to inherit my father's business._

_But it seems I'm not ready to give up on my dream._

_Hence, I went to Seoul, attend an art college and pursue my career._

_It's not easy but this is what I want to be._

_**Irene:** _

_Do you ever regret your choice?_

_**Jinwoo:** _

_For me, giving up is worse than failing, so I pressed on._

_**Irene:** _

_You seem so mature._

_To be honest, initially I have doubt when I read your message and almost don't reply._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_Why is that? There's something wrong with my message?_

_**Irene:** _

_No._

_It's just the first person that I met through the website pisses me off and I almost don't want to try again._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_May I know the reason?_

_**Irene:** _

_After we chat for about 1 week, he start offering me his service....._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_Service? What service?_

_He's trying to sell products to you?_

* * *

 

There's a long pause between his question and her answer. Jinwoo started thinking maybe he shouldn't ask about that when the familiar notification came to his phone.

* * *

 

_**Irene:** _

_Well, it turns out he's a gigolo. After that, I terribly wary when talking with stranger_

* * *

 

Jinwoo almost choked when he read it. _Okay. So this is one of the dark side of dating websites._

* * *

 

_**Jinwoo:** _

_Now I understand why it took you a long time to reply my message._

_But I'm happy you decide to talk with me._

_**Irene:** _

_The last time I check my account was 1,5 months ago so I was surprised when I login and found I get new message._

_**Jinwoo:** _

_Mind if I ask you something?_

_**Irene:** _

_What do you want to know?_

_**Jinwoo** : _

_Since both of us attend Art College, I wonder if we have met before._

_By the way, I attend YG University of Art and Design._

_**Irene:** _

Life must be joking with me.

* * *

 

Reading her answer gives Jinwoo the creeps. What if she's really someone from his college? He could not imagine the embarrassment.

* * *

 

_**Jinwoo:** _

_What is it?_

_**Irene:** _

_I'm from SM College of Art._

* * *

 

YG and SM have history of rivalry that goes for years that almost as intense as Real Madrid versus Barcelona. Both have been fighting for supremacy as the best and most popular art college in Korea.

* * *

 

_**Jinwoo:** _

_For real?_

_**Irene:** _

_Not only you work in my rival company, you also study in my rival college._

_What kind of coincidence is this?_

_**Jinwoo:** _

_The world works in a mysterious way, isn't it?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Indeed._

_I hate to say this, but I think my time is up._

_My friends will put me through the ringer if I'm late to the practice._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Good luck with your practice._

_I really enjoy talking with you, Irene._

_I hope there will be next time._

* * *

Jinwoo is wondering if he might sound too pushy. He likes talking to her and he need to know if the feeling is mutual. He held the air in his lung while waiting for her answer.

* * *

  **_Irene:_ **

_Me too, Jinwoo._

_See you later._

* * *

 The air escape his lung and he felt relieved. Jinwoo go out from his room to get a cold drink from refrigerator.

 

*******

Mino went to Itaewon to hang out with his bestfriends, Zico and P.O. Among the 4 boys living in the WINNER apartment, Mino is the most sociable person aside from Seungyoon. Seunghoon also hanging out and playing games with some friends, while Jinwoo often choose to stay in the comfort of his room while watching drama if he doesn't had other work related to acting and his part-time job. This is why the other 3 usually hang out once a month to drag Jinwoo out from the apartment.

The 3 bestfriends walking in the busy street to shop for clothes. After going in and out some stores, they decide to have lunch. While looking for a place to eat, Mino stop near a crosswalk. 

 _"She works here"_ , Mino said faintly.

P.O looked at place where Mino fixed his gaze, _"Who?"_

" _The girl that has been talking online with Jinwoo hyung for the past week. What was her name again? I forgot. I just remember that she works in Domino's Pizza not too far from Pizza Etang where Jinwoo hyung work part-time_ ".

Zico thought it's typical for Mino to remember more about food rather than the girl's name. " _O ho. Has Jinwoo meet with that girl?_ "

" _Not yet. He still shy to ask her for a date. They have talked for just 1 week_ ".

" _Let's have lunch here. If we're lucky, we might catch a glimpse of her. I'm curious,"_ P.O suggested.

The other 2 agree with P.O's idea and get across the street to enter Domino's Pizza. The place is so crowded but fortunately there's still table for them.

Mino looking around anxiously. Half because he's hungry and half because he's wondering about this girl that Jinwoo found from dating website. Jinwoo hyung seems to really like her although they never meet face to face.

From Mino's point of view, Jinwoo probably one of the most handsome man that he ever meet. Not to mention how nice Jinwoo personality is. He always treat other people with no prejudice or ulterior motive. Mino want to see whoever girl that lucky enough to caught Jinwoo's attention and make sure that she's worthy.

A CSR approach them to take their order and Mino almost buckled his knees at the sight of her. _Damn, she's so beautiful._

 _"Can I help you?"_ The beautiful girl turned out also has beautiful voice. She's quite tall, slim, with nice complexion and long hair. There's 2 other girls working there as CSR and Mino is supposed to looks at all of them but he almost can't take his eyes of her. When she looks at him with her cute eyes and tilting her head, Mino's heart skip a bit. He realized he's been staring at her for longer than appropriate time then he shift his gaze to looks at her name tag. The 3 boys then look at the menu and order some pizzas.

As soon as the CSR go to process their order, Zico and P.O looks at each other then whisper to Mino. " _If that's the girl, then Jinwoo is so lucky_ ". Mino took out his phone and start texting.

* * *

_**Mino:** _

_Jinwoo hyung, what's her name?_

_The girl that you know from dating website?_

* * *

Mino wait Jinwoo's reply, praying that the girl's name is not Seulgi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this in a rush, I hope I won't make too much grammatical error. I'm sorry if this slightly OOC.


	3. The Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in a while, Irene is afraid to get swept off her feet entirely if she's not being careful of this creature named Kim Jinwoo.

Seulgi came home to the apartment to find Irene lying on the sofa, eyes glued to her phone screen. Wendy is playing her guitar in her room again, singing her rendition of Jessie J's Who You Are. As she was entering her and Wendy's room to put all of her stuffs, Seulgi saw Irene giggling at herself. Seulgi chuckled then share a knowing look with Wendy.

* * *

   ** _Irene:_**

_One of my bestfriends just came._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Wendy or Seulgi?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Seulgi. The one who work in Domino's Pizza with me._

_Wendy has come home earlier._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_So you live in apartment with them?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Yup. Wendy and Seulgi share a room together._

_I have my own room, but I frequently share it with Yeri or Joy when those 2 come to hang out here._

**_Jinwoo_ ** _:_

_Who are Yeri and Joy? Your other friends from SM?_

**_Irene:_ **

_They're the daughters of Mr. Lee, my dancing coach._

_W_ _e're so close and they frequently spent their time here. They're still high school students._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I see._

_So, what are you up to next week?  o(≧∇≦o)_

**_Irene:_ **

_I will be very busy next week, I might not have time to reply your messages :)_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Oh.. You will be busy with work?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Well, yeah. Should I told you a big news? ;)_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_What is it?_

**_Irene:_ **

_My information is not free. You must tell me information about you too. Fu fu fu_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_What kind of information?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Tell me the naughtiest thing that you've ever done._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Eh?_

* * *

 

Seulgi has changed her clothes and now sit on the sofa to watch TV. Wendy came to join them.

 _"There's something happened today in Domino's Pizza and it's concerning you, Irene",_ Seulgi said while keep switching TV station with the remote control. Curious, Irene shifted her gaze from her phone screen to Seulgi's face. _"What happened?"_

Seulgi look at her with mischievous smile, _"Several handsome customers came looking for you."_   Irene furrowed her eyebrow, _"Who?"_

Seulgi just shrugged, _"I don't know. There's 3 of them. They were looking suspiciously at all the girls in Domino's Pizza. Then I heard one of them said, 'there's no Irene here'. Well, it's not the first time men come looking for you. Your beauty is renowned in this area. They don't seem to be from this area though."_

Wendy teased, _"Oh, could it be Mr. Jinwoo is among them? He knew that you work part-time there. You said he also had part-time job in Itaewon, right? Maybe he secretly spies on you after his work shift?"_

Irene's eyes bug out. She fanned out her hand, _"No no no. I don't think so. He said he didn't work today since he must practice since morning."_  

Wendy continue to teased her, _"O ho. So you even memorized his schedule?"_ Irene stuttered, _"It.. It's not that I deliberately memorized it or something. My memory is just that good."_

She hesitated for a moment before asked, _"By the way, what do they look like?"_ Seulgi turned off the TV and let out a small laugh, _"All 3 of them are above average! Tall and handsome! I almost envy you. They give me bad boy vibes though."_

Irene replied, _"Just that? Tell me more"._

_"One of them had a thick and sexy red lips. The other one is so tall and intimidated, but at the same time give you a cute impression. The last one especially looks manly. Tanned skin, broad chest, great white teeth, with a gaze that looks like can set you on fire, unfortunately with a questionable fashion choice."_

Seulgi continue and teased, " _Is there anyone that match the image of that Jinwoo boy in your mind?"_

Irene blushed, _"I barely know anything about him to already form an image"._

 _"Eh, don't lie",_ Wendy smirked at Irene's remark. _"You're actually dying to know what he looks like, don't you?"_ She wink at Irene who quickly slap her arms, _"It's time for the real question. What would you do if one of those 3 guys are Jinwoo? Seulgi said they're handsome."_

_"Seriously, Wendy. I just know him for a week."_

_"You mean, 'I just know him for a week but I like him already', right?"_

 Irene felt embarrassed and put her hand on her face. Wendy started singing Jessie J's Domino while dancing teasingly. 

_~Rock my world until the sunlight~  
~Make this dream the best I've ever known~_

Irene chased her to make her stop.

 _~Dirty dancing in the moonlight~  
~Take me down like I'm a domino~  
  
_ Irene catches Wendy and start tickling her. Wendy's laugh echoed to the whole room.  _"Stop it... Ha ha ha.. Stop it. If you don't stop, I'll tickle you too!"_

Seulgi laugh at the sight of Irene and Wendy's tickling battle. Both of them panting from laughing and tickling each other.

Irene suddenly stand up and took her phone.  _"Ups. I forgot that I'm in the middle of conversation with Jinwoo"_. 

* * *

_**Jinwoo:** _

_The naughtiest thing that I've ever done......_

_Hmmm...._

_I was the hard working type._

_I tried and practiced extremely hard for a performance, but one of my lecturer said, 'It doesn't matter how hard you try. The results have to be good.'_

_For a person who's trying really hard, _t _hat's really miserable to hear.___

___So _I've written down his name on a Death Note.__ _ _

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Irene?_

**_Irene:_ **

_I'm sorry it took me forever to reply. I just had a small talk with my friends here_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_No problem. Girls talk?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Girls talk._ _And a battle of tickling with Wendy._

_Don't worry, I come out from the battle unscathed._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I've told you the naughtiest thing that I've done._

_So, tell me that big news you want to told me earlier._

**_Irene:_ **

_O ho ho._

_That's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?_

_If I 'm harsh to you, would you put my name on Death Note too?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I won't :)_

**_Irene:_ **

_Why?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I don't even know your real name. How could I put it on a Death Note?_

_I'm kidding. :)_

_I really won't put your name there even if I know your real name._

_Death Note is not real anyway._

**_Irene:_ **

_Tell me your real name, I'll tell you mine._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_My name is Jinwoo. Kim Jinwoo._

**_Irene:_ **

_Okay. Now that I know , I will put your name in a Death Note if you dare to hurt me._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

_There will be no need for you to  do that._

_Because I'll never hurt you :)_

_So, what's your real name? Is it Irene?_

**_Irene:_ **

_No. Irene is my stage name. You will know about my real name soon._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_That's not what you promise earlier  ｡ﾟ･（ >﹏<）･ﾟ｡_

**_Irene:_ **

_I just promise I'll tell you about my real name. I don't promise when ;)_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

o(╥﹏╥)o

**_Irene:_ **

_Aww.. Don't be sad. You will know about it soon. Really soon._

_As promised, I'll tell you the big news that I just get this afternoon._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_What is it?_

**_Irene:_ **

_I passed the audition. I will star in a webdrama._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Oh, wow! Congratulation! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑_

_Which webdrama is that? I'll make sure to watch it!_

**_Irene:_ **

_He he he. The title is "Female Employees of a Game Company"_

_The shooting will be next week. That's why I told you I'll be busy._

  **_Jinwoo:_ **

_Wow. Is it about game? I love game!_

_Okay then. I also have big news._

**_Irene:_ **

_What is it?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I have been cast for a role in a musical_ _theater_

**_Irene:_ **

_Congratulation! Good luck!!_

_What musical theater is it?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_It's a play called "The Little Prince"_

_I'm actually too shy to tell you this._

_Because it's my first major musical theater._

**_Irene:_ **

_I feel the same way too._

  _Isn't it strange?_

_I'm so excited, but also afraid._

_This is my first time to act in a webdrama._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Same._

_I'm so happy, but at the same time I question myself, "What if I screw up?"_

**_Irene:_ **

_I just know you for a short time, but I'm sure you won't screw up._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Why would you sure about that when I myself isn't sure?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Because you've work hard and hard work never betray._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Thank you. I'm sure you're going to do an excellent job with your webdrama too._

_By the way, please tell Seulgi my friend said hello_

**_Irene:_ **

_What?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

  _Do you remember when I told you about my friends?_

_Well, one of them went to Itaewon to hang out with his friends today._

_He told me he had lunch in Domino's Pizza Itaewon and saw a very beautiful lady named Seulgi, but he's too shy to say hi._

_Then I remember you have told me about her before._

**_Irene:_ **

_What a coincident._

_Which one of them?_

_I'll told Seulgi about him._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_It's Mino. One of our Dumb and Dumber duo._

_The one who self-proclaimed he's the most masculine among us._

**_Irene:_ **

_What does he look like?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_I think the most distinctive features from him are his thick eyebrow, tanned skin and his smile._

_He has such great white teeth._

_He has such a nice hip line too._

**_Irene:_ **

_Wait, hip line?_

_You have eyes for unusual things._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_A ha ha. Is it strange?_

_If you saw my friends in this apartment, you can't help to notice things like that._

_They're all fine specimen._

_I swear people might think they're all models._

**_Irene:_ **

_If I saw you, would I think you're a model too?_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Sadly, I'm the shortest one._

_But maybe I'm the most handsome among them?_

_He he he_

**_Irene:_ **

_You make me curious~_  

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_You make me curious too ~_

* * *

Irene let out a little laugh. " _Seulgi, something unbelievable just happened."_

Seulgi raised one of her eyebrow. _"What is it?"_

Irene replied, _"One of the guys that you've told me earlier said hello to you. It turns out he is Jinwoo's friend"._

Wendy whistle teasingly to Seulgi that excitingly replied,  _"Oh. Which one of them?"_

Irene smirked at her, _"The one with_ _thick eyebrow, tanned skin and great white teeth. By the way,_ _he said you're beautiful._ _"_

Seulgi flustered,  _"So he's Jinwoo's friend? That's why he was searching for you. What's his name?"_

_"His name is Mino. So what's your reply?"_

_"Tell him I say hello too"._

_"Just that?"_

Seulgi blushed a little bit. _"To be honest, he's kind of hot. Should I give my SNS account to him? I don't know if he's my type or not, but I love boy who eat well and he obviously love food."_

Irene asked, _"Is he that hot? I'm curious. Jinwoo said he himself is the most handsome among them."_

_"I'm serious. He's a hottie. If this Jinwoo guy is even more handsome, then I just can say 'wow'."_

Wendy suddenly butted in. _"I really want to ask you something. You've been chatting with this Jinwoo guy for a week, right? Don't you guys want to meet up?"_

Irene thought about Wendy's question. _Am I ready to meet him yet?_

Wendy continued, _"I mean, both of you work in Itaewon. It's not that hard if you guys want to meet with each other."_

Irene shakes her head, _"He hasn't asking to meet me yet. I'm a bit shy to ask him first. Beside, I'm still a little bit scared to meet with someone that I just know. He sounds like a good man, but who knows?"_

Seulgi suggested, _"Why don't we collect more information about him first?"_

_"How?"_

_"For example, a place that he frequently visit? Who knows we might know something if we come to that place. Like people's impression about him and so on."_

_"Hmmm... All I know is he frequently come to his college. He did mention he used to be in a dance studio called Sydooney though."_

Wendy advised, _"That's it! Why don't we go to that place? We can just pretend to be interested to join the dance class."_

_"Unfortunately that studio is a bit far from here."_

_"Wait, you actually have thought to go there? I don't expect that."_ Seulgi hooked her arm around Irene's neck and leaned to her closer.

 _"_ Irene felt like she's been caught in doing something embarrassing and start stammerng, _"It.. it.. It's not like that. It's just because I like dancing so naturally I want to check it."_

_Seulgi and Wendy give her a knowing look. "Sure"._

_"I need to tell Jinwoo you say hello too to Mino"_ , Irene nervously free herself from Seulgi then back to her phone. 

* * *

 

**_Irene:_ **

_Seulgi said hello too to Mino_

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Actually, Mino started complaining at me because I told you he say hello to Seulgi._

_But I think he will be glad hearing her reply._

**_Irene:_ **

_Good._

_Seulgi will kill me if she knows I told you this._

_But she said Mino is hot._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_He might be goes over the moon if I tell him this._

**_Irene:_ **

_By the way, I need to help Wendy to cook for dinner._

_See you later._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_See you later too._

* * *

It's not hard for Irene to find information about musical theater which Jinwoo will perform. There's not that many musical theater in production and this theater company is the most famous one in Seoul. Jinwoo is the one who act as the main character. She didn't expect that. It's been over a month since Jinwoo tell her about this musical. She want it to be a surprised so she didn't tell Jinwoo that she has persuaded Seulgi and Wendy to watch his performance with her. Now all 3 of them is in this hall.

After they pass the ticket check, some employees hand out the booklet of the performance. All 3 of them enter the hall and sitting according to their ticket number. Irene read the booklet carefully. It has story about the theater company, history of production and about the musical that they will perform today.

 _"Irene, look!"_ Seulgi pointed out at the list of performers in that booklet. Irene eyes widen when she saw it.  

 _"The Little Prince"_. Irene murmured when she first saw a picture with caption "Kim Jinwoo". She looked at it in awe. Wendy give a little nudge with her elbow to Irene, _"Wow, he looks pure and innocent like an angel!"_  Seulgi grinned, _"From this picture, he give me the same vibes as you."_ Irene just blushed at her bestfriend's comments.

When the musical started, Irene feel her heart pounded and her hand began to feel clammy against her bouncing knee. She's excited to see what kind of performance that Jinwoo will present. The first one to appear is the Pilot that tell the story of when he was young. Then his plane crashed and he met with The Little Prince. Jinwoo show up in a green outfit and yellow scarf. His blonde hair made him looks like someone from foreign country and he looks tantalizingly attractive. His moves are mesmerizing and his voice is soft and full of warmth. By the time the musical end, the audience give standing applause. Irene notice that Jinwoo looks happy and smile a lot in the curtain call. When she saw his smile, she feels on the verge of getting swept off her feet entirely.

People started to go out from the hall, including Irene, Seulgi and Wendy. Just outside the performance hall, Irene stopped in her track and look troubled. Seulgi saw Irene's expression and suggested, _"Why don't you send him message that you're here? He might invite you to the backstage and you can meet up there."_

Irene shakes her head. _"He must be busy and doesn't have time to check on his phone. I don't want to disturb him."_ She continued, _"Moreover, I just come here to watch his performance because I'm curious about him."_

Wendy teased, _"And what do you think about him now?"_

Irene smile sheepishly, _"Well..."_

Her response is disturbed by a notification on her phone. She check it out, astonished by the unexpected message from the dating app.

* * *

  **_Jinwoo:_ **

_I just finished my first performance in the musical theater._

_I was so nervous but I think it's turn out okay._

_What are you doing now?_

* * *

 

Irene unconsciously bite her lower lips, wondering how she should reply. Seulgi and Wendy exchange confuse looks. Irene hesitate for a while before finally type her message.

* * *

 

**_Irene:_ **

_You failed to mentioned that you could sing like an angel._

_That was an amazing performance._

* * *

 

Irene shift her gaze from her phone to look at her friends who look curious.

_"He just message me."_

Seulgi and Wendy giggling excitedly. 

Another notification just came.

* * *

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Irene, are you here?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Yup._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Let's meet up if_ _you don't mind._

_Are you want to?_

**_Irene:_ **

_I want to if you're ready._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Where are you? I'll pick you up_

* * *

 

Irene text her location. Her heart fluttered from nervous anticipation. Some negative thought rushed through her head.  _What if the real Kim Jinwoo is different with Kim Jinwoo persona that text me? What if he doesn't like me?_ Now that she finally will meet face to face with him, she suddenly feel all of this was a little bit ridiculous. She barely knows this guy yet she's getting all flustered. For the first time in a while, Bae Joohyun is afraid she will fall easily.


	4. Unbearable Beauty

It was a week before Jinwoo's debut performance as the Little Prince, right about 1 month since he started chatting with the girl from dating website. Seungyoon observe Jinwoo showed peculiar behavior as he was lying on the couch in the living room of their apartment. Jinwoo stared at his phone screen then shifted his gaze to the ceiling. He lets out a year worth of sigh then stared at his phone screen again. When he went back and forth doing those same things repeatedly, Seungyoon who has been working on the lyrics of his new song is getting impatient.

_"Jinwoo-hyung, what's the matter now?"_

Startled, Jinwoo look at the source of the voice and found out Seungyoon staring at him with curious look while folding his hands in front of his body.

_"I.... There's nothing wrong"._

Seungyoon didn't bought what Jinwoo said. _"Yeah, right. Let's pretend that I didn't know last night you googled 'how to win a girl's heart' when we're in living room together to watch Running Man. Is it about her? Irene?"_

He's getting embarrassed when he heard Seungyoon's remarks. Seungyoon being Seungyoon, he probably knew what Jinwoo was pondering. Jinwoo raised his body to sit on the couch and nodded, answering Seungyoon's question with his gesture.

_"So...what happened, exactly?"_

_"Well, I have 5 invitation tickets to the musical theater and I was thinking to give it to the 3 of you and Irene."_ Jinwoo pressed his hands together and intertwined his fingers. _"But I'm too shy and a little bit scared"._

Seungyoon chuckled, _"What are you afraid of? That she might not like the girl of your dream?"_

Jinwoo let out a sigh before explained, _"I'm more afraid about the possibility I might not fulfilled her expectation. I know it sounds weird... And I know I only talked to her for a month.... but...I really liked her, you know? It feels like I finally found someone who's not only interesting but also _got me__. _I'm dying to meet her but at the same time I don't want to because I'm afraid it would burst her bubble."_

" _I don't get it."_   Seungyoon blinked rapidly. " _I believe anyone who meets Jinwoo hyung will fall to your charm. Don't be too pessimistic, hyung."_

 _"Yeah, right",_ Jinwoo still looks unconvinced. Seungyoon stared gently at him. _"You are handsome and kind",_ he emphazised. _"What's not to like? The only thing I don't like about you is your lack of confidence."_

Jinwoo looked down, avoiding Seungyoon's eyes. _"The thing is.... I'm not such a smooth talker like you. I'm not funny like Mino or Seunghoon. I can't do push-and-pull in flirting. What if she found me boring? There's some cases in the past where girls approaching me due to my face then turn away when they deem I'm not as interesting as my looks."_

Seungyoon hate the way Jinwoo's voice sounded scratchy, almost like he would cry. He tightened his lips, preparing to say something to cast out the gloomy atmosphere. He then lightly stroke on Jinwoo's arm and said, _"Jinwoo hyung. Whenever life presents me with challenge or opportunity and there's doubt in my heart whether I should take it or not, I always ask myself a question. 'What's the worst thing that can happen if I fail?' If this whole thing about Irene is fail, then she just likes the girls that hurt you in the past. You have survived those cases, you can survive 1 more. But what if you succeed? What if she's not like everyone else? She has been chatting with you for 1 month and you said you finally found someone who gets you. What if she's your 'special one' and you choose to pass her just because you're afraid? Which one you will regret more?"_

Jinwoo mulled over what Seungyoon said. He smiled and looked up at him. _"I think I'll give those tickets to Irene too. But maybe I'll asked her to come on the last day of the performance, when I have gain more experience and perfected my acting."_

 _"By the way, this is your ticket. It can be used 1 time for any day of the performance."_ Jinwoo handed over the ticket to Seungyoon.   

Seungyoon reply, _“Thank you hyung."_ He hesitated before added, _"Jinwoo hyung, I don't know how to explain it to you. But whenever I saw you crouching and hiding away in a hood, it broke my heart as it seemed like you didn’t want to reveal yourself to the world. It just didn’t make sense that someone so good-looking and cool would want to hide away. You really deserve to be loved. Cheer up, my friend!"_

Jinwoo's chest is swelling with overwhelming emotion, _"Thank you Seungyoon."_

***********************************************

Unfortunately, when Jinwoo asked whether Irene has free time in the days of the musical is held, she said she's busy preparing for her next audition. Jinwoo felt a little bit disappointed. But Seungyoon, Seunghoon, and Mino plan to come to the first day of the musical so he brighten up. He felt so nervous and excited at the same time. The same thing he felt whenever he perform in front of audience. But he knows that once he's on stage, the tense in his nerve will be swallowed by his excitement and he'd be too immersed in his performance.

******************************************************

 _"Let's make a bet. The loser of rock-paper-scissor_ _have to treat dinner for all of us"_ , Seunghoon said when he enter the gate of the venue to watch The Little Prince's musical along with Seungyoon and Mino. _"Using rock-paper-scissor again? Can we play other games? I'm bad at this,"_ Seungyoon protested. _"I also don't want to play rock-paper-scissor here. What will pretty ladies who come to this hall think about me if they saw us playing such a childish game here?"_ Mino further added while he scans his surroundings. There's quite many people come to watch the musical.

Seunghoon groaned at Mino's comment. _"You don't need to put a facade here Mino. Those pretty ladies will soon know how embarrassing you are in real life after they know you."_ Not wanting to lose, Mino's reply, _"Yeah. But when they know it, it's already too late because they'll already fall so deep for me."_  

Seunghoon chuckled, _"You make it sounds like you're some kind of Cassanova when in reality you've been single for years."_ Mino scowled at his Dumb and Dumber partner, _"At least I'm better than someone who's two-timing."_ Seunghoon curled his lip, _"Who? Fyi, Ah Yeon and Seungyeon just my friends and I never date any of them."_

Seungyoon stop the two of them before the conversation began to be absurd. _"Why do you guys arguing about such things? All 3 of us are singles. End of the story. Let's use our energy to get acquainted with new people, shall we? Like to that pretty ladies over there."_ He pointed out to 2 o'clock direction from their standing position. There's 3 pretty girls with long hairs who just received booklets of the performance from the employees and walking to enter the hall. One of them wear black off-shoulder dress. The other girl wears a black pants, white blouse and black fedora. The last one wear a green cold-shoulder dress.

When Mino looked at them, he dropped his jaw. His mouth hung as if unhinged. When he finally collecting his jaw from the floor, he mused, _"Why is she here?"_

Both Seunghoon and Seungyoon looked at Mino, _"Who?"_

_"That's Seulgi. Do you remember the beautiful girl that I met in Domino's Pizza? The one that it turns out to be the friend of Jinwoo-hyung's girl from dating website? That's her!"_

_"Ssttt",_ Seunghoon shush him. The 3 girls keep chatting then enter the hall from different door from them. The 3 boys watch the 3 girls like a hawk until they disappear.

Seungyoon broke the silence, _"I think I have seen the girl in green dress. She's a quite famous Youtuber. She post her cover of popular songs. I think her name is Wendy Son or something like that. Which one is Seulgi?"_

Mino grinned, _"The only one who doesn't wear dress among them. She's seriously so pretty. But why she's here? Is it fate?"_

Seunghoon's eyebrows scrunching as he processed the information. _"Maybe she likes to watch musical."_ He continued, _"Or maybe she came here to accompany Irene."_

 _"Wait, but Irene said to Jinwoo hyung that she can't come."_ A sudden realization comes to Seungyoon. _"Or she might want to surprise Jinwoo hyung"_.

_"So, the one in black dress is Irene? Oh My God. She's so pretty too! We need to tell Jinwoo hyung"_

_"Let's go to the backstage once the performance is over and tell Jinwoo hyung about this."_

With that, those 3 handsome boys enter the hall.

*******************************************************

When Seunghoon, Seungyoon and Mino rush over to the backstage to relay the news to Jinwoo, he feels like he is floating when in fact he was sitting on a chair because he's tired. He stood up so fast he saw stars and nearly tripped over his chair in the process of reaching for his phone in his bag. When he sends the message to Irene, his heart skips a beat. The reply comes several seconds later but the velocity of Jinwoo checking the reply make it seems like he's been waiting message from someone who kidnapped his family members.

* * *

**Irene:**

You failed to mentioned that you could sing like an angel.

That was an amazing performance.

* * *

 

_She's really here! Oh my God! What should I do?_

Seunghoon, Seungyoon and Mino laugh a little when they saw their hyung's panic expression.

* * *

  ** _Jinwoo:_**

_Irene, are you here?_

**_Irene:_ **

_Yup._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Let's meet up if_   _you don't mind._

_Do you want to?_

**_Irene:_ **

_I want to if you're ready._

**_Jinwoo:_ **

_Where are you? I'll pick you up_

* * *

 

People said 'first love never died', but as soon as Jinwoo lay his eyes on Irene, he feels like whatever feelings that was left for his first love evaporated and his glass of heart completely empty now. She stood there, in an off-shoulder black dress that show off her beautiful shoulder. With a long wavy light ash brown hair that perfectly framed her face, she's so beautiful. So fucking stunning that Jinwoo cursed inside his head, unconsciously checking whether his hair is in the best condition. He's not. He's still sweating from the performance earlier. Jinwoo just pray that he didn't look too bad.  

The other 3 boys watching from somewhere faraway. The other 2 girls also do the same. All of them curious what's will happened. 

 _"When someone like Jinwoo hyung and that girl are standing side by side, it seriously feels like the gate of paradise is opening"_ , Seunghoon commented at the situation. 

After finally overcome his lovestruck, Jinwoo start to move his lips.

_"Hi"_

_"Hi too."_

Jinwoo keep chanting inside his head. _Don't act stupid. Just act like normal._

_"You are Irene, right? I am Jinwoo. Nice to meet you."_

Jinwoo felt awkward, like a mannequin. Irene smiled at him. 

_"Yes. I am Irene. Nice to meet you too, Jinwoo."_

_"I'm so surprised that you come despite your busy schedule. Thank you."_

_"No need to thanks about that. I get the invitation from my acquaintances. I decide to come on the spur of the moment."_

_"Should we move to another place? So we can chat more comfortably."_

_"I'm afraid that I don't have much time left. It's already 11 pm and my apartment is quite far from here. I'm sure you also need enough rest. You still have another performance for tomorrow._ "

 _"Ah, right"_ , he try to not sound like he's disappointed but his voice betrayed him. Irene smile again toward him while flips her hair. His heart trembles like a vibration when he saw it. _Is it what they call 'falling in love at the first sight'?_ In Jinwoo's case, it's more like slipping rather than falling.

 _"We can always meet some other time when we're not busy."_ Irene blushed when she said that. Jinwoo's face brighten up upon hearing it. 

_"Irene, do you like beach?"_

_"Yes."_

Jinwoo moistens his lips before asked, _"Next week, I and my friends plan to go to the beach to play and have a barbecue party. I want to invite you and your friends to also come. I mean, the more the merrier, right?"_

_"Well, I'm free next week but I think I need to ask my friends whether they want to come or not."_

_"If I made you uncomfortable, if you don't want to, just let me know. You don't need to go with me if you're not ready yet. No pressure"_

Irene shakes her head. " _No. No. I want to go. Don't worry."_

Jinwoo smile from ear to ear. " _Really? I'm glad. I was worried if it seems I'm a bother or too forceful."_ He continued _,_ _"Oh, I almost forgot. You don't have my number yet, right? I've been meaning to give it to you. Is it okay if I ask for your number too?"_

Irene smile shyly at him. _"First, you ask my number. Maybe next you ask for my hand."_

_"I actually want to ask for your hand now."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I mean to escort you outside."_   Irene is blushing.

" _I'm sorry. We just know each other for 35 days. Not to mentioned this is our first meeting face to face. Is it too fast for me to say thing such as holding your hand?_ "

 _"It's okay. It's just that you don't need to escort me outside. My friends are waiting for me there."_ Irene pointed out to the place where Seulgi and Wendy is waiting. 

 _"I see"._ Jinwoo and Irene exchanged their phone number. 

 _"Irene."_ Jinwoo staring at her with beady eyes glazed with hopefulness. Irene return his gaze. _"Yes?"_

_"It's really nice to meet you."_

_"Me too."_

Jinwoo doesn't know where the hell this courage come from, but before he know it he already held out his hand to her. Irene blinked at the offering, didn't sure what to do at first. But she took hold of his hand. He hold her hand gently and their hands remained locked together on the way to where the other 2 girls waiting, which is unfortunately isn't that faraway. Jinwoo let go of Irene's hand and greet Seulgi and Wendy. He still accompany the 3 girls together until they get taxi to go home. 

Jinwoo touch his right hand that was holding Irene's hand. The warmth of her hand still lingering. He startled when a hand patted his back. As he turn around, he saw his 3 bestfriend.

Seunghoon grinned, _"You are so lucky, Jinwoo hyung."_

 _"That Irene girl is so pretty. I almost jealous. I want to know pretty girls too."_ Seungyoon pouted. 

Jinwoo replied, _"What are you talking about, Seungyoon? Krystal? Eunji? You have many beautiful friends."_

Mino laughed, _"He means pretty girls who like him back."_ Seungyoon elbowed Mino's chest. _"As a fellow single, you need to shut up, Mino."_

Mino touched his chest where Seungyoon just elbowed him. _"Jinwoo hyung. If you get closer to Irene, please ask Seulgi's number for me"._

_"Why don't you asked her number yourself?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I invite Irene and her friends to join our barbecue party next week."_

A smile crept over Mino's lips. It's going to be a long week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote about WINVELVET so I'm pretty worried whether I get their characters right. I hope you will have a good time reading this.


End file.
